The development of tamper-resistant rodent bait stations has grown at phenomenal rates during the last few years.
As rodenticides gained in toxicity, and as a more general use of poisons to eliminate rodent populations were used by the general public, tamper-resistant containment devices became a very apparent need to protect non-target species from contact with these powerful agents.
Among the advances in the state of the art, patents were granted to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,069, 12/1919, class 43/131 - Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,982, 9/1982, class 43/131 - Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,198, 9/1985, class 43/131, Willis U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,426, 9/1986, class 43/131, Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,412, 3/1988, class 43/131 and foreign patent 2517930, France, 6/1983, class 43/131.
Although all these device represented significant advancement in the state of the art of rodent bait containment, they were defective in that they required that the station be mounted to a floor in order for it to secure the contents.
The object of the instant invention is to provide the user with a free standing station that contains a rodenticide, and that when shaken or tipped, will seal the rodenticide compartment from the areas that rodent travels in to feed and hide.
Although depicted in the drawings as an improvement on the Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,412, the invention is not limited to this device alone and can be applied to all rodent bait containment devices that have separate compartments for the feeding of the rodent and the area that it traverses the station through.
The features and objectives that are taught in the instant invention can be applied to an unlimited number of designs, and the advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent in the following description and in the accompanying drawings.